Hidden Secrets
by tailendwriter
Summary: Storm is keeping a secret. She's Nudge. The X-men don't know about Itex, the wings, or her other powers. When Stryker shows up with Itex's help, can she keep it a secret, or we'll they find out about her secret. Can she get Wolverine to undertand.
1. Lies

Logan was frusterating me. I mean when did Logan not be rude, but it really was getting on my nerves. Sometimes I thought he was more stubborn then Fang when admitting that he loved Max. That's right, I'm talking about Maximum Ride, but let me explain. I stood across from him. He had his claws out. I could of easily forced the metal in his hands to come toward me, but that was something Nudge could do. Here they knew me as Storm, a mutant who could control the weather, but I was more of a mutant then they knew.

We were sparing when I heard it, a low ringing. Some sort of bat call, if I wasn't mistaken, but I wasn't suppose to hear it, so I waited for him to mention it like I knew he would. "Stop." he finally commanded.

I swerved to look him directly in the eye, "Really, why's that?"

"I hear something, it sounds like a bat call."

"Do we know any bats?" I asked.

"I don't, do you?"

"No, I don't think so, wait." I pretended to be listening really carefully, "it sounds like someone is practicing their bat calls. Stay here, I'm going to go check it out."

I turned to go in that direction ,but then I heard someone enter. Jean talked, "the professor wants to see you guys."

I asked her, "do you know anyone who is working on their bat calls."

"i don't believe I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Logan interupted, "Storm, what's your deal. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Just curious." I covered. The weird reason would just seem weird to them.

I walked back with them. Supressing the memories from the last time I had heard the sound. I involuntarily shuddered, while hoping nobody noticed. Of course Jean did notice. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I reassured her. To prove my point, I raced forward at what would be known as human speed, leaving the two people walking toward the mansion. The professor was probably wanted us to meet in his office. Not really caring who was looking a ran up the stairs, accidently knocking into someone. I gasped in surprise then looked at the person. It was a girl that looked almost fourteen. She had dirty blonde hair and was somewhat tall. Something about her seemed familar, but I couldn't place it. "Hello." I greeted her. She seemed somewhat squirmish so I continued, "what's your name?"

"I'm . . . " she paused before giving me a name, "Blaze." It was a strange name, but hey there were plenty of stranged name people here.

"I'm Storm." I greeted her. "I've got a meeting to go to, but when I get back, I'll show you around okay."

As this was said Logan and Jean came up the steps, "Storm, you could have waited for us." they looked at the girl, "well, who have we got here." they asked.

"This is Blaze." I introduced her.

"Hi, Blaze, I'm Jean Grey. Hold on and I'll get someone to show her around."

"I offered to do it." I told her.

"Storm, we might be gone for awhile."

"So, it's that kind of meeting. Go ahead, maybe Kitty or Rogue or one of the girls could do it." Jean sent out the query to the two girls.

"See you later." I called out to Blaze as Jean and Logan pulled me to the professor's office. I took on a purpose and walked down the hall toward his office.

I heard Jean whisper behind us, "how does she do that?" to Wolverine. I ignored the comment and slipped into the room that was the professor's office. I looked around and saw that Scott was already there. I nodded and smiled at him. Seconds later, Jean and Logan entered.

"You wanted to see us." I asked the professor.

'Yes, I was wondering if Logan and Storm could go somewhere for me. There was a lead on the Stryker." Logan tensed as did I. Hey, I didn't like the idea of doing testing and mutations on people. I was a prime example of that.

"Where?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Canada. He seems to be getting funding from another company. It goes by the name of Itex." I growled.

"Do you know something, Storm?" the professor asked.

"No." I quickly responded. They didn't know my history as Nudge. I wasn't about to tell them. The professor didn't believe me, but I had more fish to fry.

"Okay, you'll guys take the jet, but be careful, it's only reconasiance. When you get back, we'll work on it, but you guys are just getting information."

"Fine with me." I smiled. "I call shot gun."

Charles Xavier dismissed us, "alright, everything set you guys. Get going, but Storm could I speak to you privately for a second."

"Yes." I smiled.

Logan, Jean, and Scott left. I stayed behind and waited for the on slot that I knew what was going to happen "Is everything alright? You know that is anything is wrong, I'm there for you."

"I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"You're not fine."

"We'll talk when I get back okay." I tried to compromise with him.

"Fine." he agreed. He was reluctant.

"Are we done?" I asked him.

"Yes, but be careful. I'm trusting you to make sure Logan doesn't go overboard."

"Can do." I smiled.


	2. Secrets

I pulled on my unifrom. For some reason, No one could tell about the wings for some reason. Even with the whole somewhat tight outfit. It was cool though, I'd had to admit. I stepped up on the plane with Logan beside me. He actually looked pretty good with the uniform on. What was I thinking?

"What was that back there?" he asked.

"With what?" I asked confused, though really knew what he was talking about.

"You know exactly what I am talking. What did Xavier want?"

"Thought my emotions would get in the way." I didn't clarify, but I trusted Logan.

"I'm here and he thought your emotions would get in the way." he laughed. I pulled on the buckle as Logan started the plane. I got use to the inclosed space of the X-jet , but I still didn't like enclosed spaces. Why they trusted Logan flying, I didn't know, but I knew if anything happened me and him would get out alive.

"It's not funny, Logan."

"I find it hilarious."

"So, you've said. I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" I had a high metabolism, so I had to of course eat alot.

"Sure get me a soda or something." I walked back to the fridge. I grabbed a soda for me then turned back to Logan

"What kind?"

"Whatever's there. I know there is no beer back there."

"It is in a school you know." I laughed and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge. I was so glad Scott had put in some fresh of famous sandwiches. In my opinion they were no where as good as Iggy's cooking, but what was with guys with eye problems making such good food. I mean it was totally unfair to the rest of us. The thought of Iggy made me want to cry, I missed the flock alot. Why had I left them in the first place, oh yeah. I remember exactly why.

"What's taking you so long back there?" Logan complained.

"Coming." I whispered annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I called back while walking up there. I handed him his soda and sat down taking bite of the sandwich.

"How can you eat so much?" he asked.

"You've never tried dumpster diving for food have you?" I murmed, still annoyed at him.

"When did you have to dumpster dive for food." he was concerned. Oh, that so sweet.

"Oh, once upon a time." Is really all I gave him while I broke off the conversation with my tone. I finished my food then layed back in my chair to relax. I feel asleep and took a quite peaceful, considering the circumstances, nap. About an hour later, Logan decided it was a good idea to whisper in my ear.

"We're here." I bolted upright, used to waking up on a moment's notice.

"fine, but don't expect me not to be grumpy, that's probably the best sleep I'll have in days."

"same here." he agreed.

"okay, and remember this is just for reconasiance, and if we don't return in about ten hours, they'll send people after us." Why was I giving orders, I was horrible at that. Oh, I know why, even though I couldn't give orders to save my life, okay I was exaggerating, he was much worse.

"Whatever. I just want to bring them down."

"You have no idea how much I agree with that statement." I chuckled.

The rest of the way was silent. I followed him through the thick forest. When I saw the trees were clearing out, I looked down and some a lake. About fifty yards from the shore was a building. I pointed Logan to the faculty. I took the lead and led him to the other side of the lake. About a third the way around we came across a building. I watched as an Eraser exitted the building.

"I thought they were all dead." I murmered. Wolverine looked and saw what looked like a male model, but I kind of knew better then to look at that disguise.

"What?" he asked. I held up my hand for silence. Thankfully, he didn't toward towards us. Then what came out of the building shocked me. It was none other then ter Botcher. I gave out a silent growl. I didn't like that guy, not in the least bit. After I knew they had left, I scoped out the building, then went in silently. Hoping, for some odd reason that Wolverine would stay. This must be another school. I inwardly groaned at the thought.

Logan followed me anyway. There was three guys in a room, surronding by a bunch of computers. Logan rushed past me, and knocked them unconcious. "I'm not cleaning up after you," I murmered while counting the security of the building. The main building much be what it is. Thankfully, the cameras weren't focused on any of the cages, or "experiments". I did see a couple of cages though, and some operating boards. The external coverage would be hard to get by. I touched the keyboard and took in the information, passwords, bios, everything. I shuddered. I took out a flashdrive and downloaded the information I found while Logan watched in amazment. Hey, I was good at hacking. There really wasn't very much "incriminating" stuff here.

"Let's go." I muttered.

"How did you?"

"I'll explain when we'll leaving this place." I gave him a firm glance that told him not to mess with me. I never did explain it to him. I was busy going over the information in my head and planning.


	3. Talks

I wandered the halls of the mansion somewhat aimlessly. It had been three days since the mission. I saw Blaze passing by in the hall and I smiled at her. She smiled back. I looked quickly at my watch. It was twelve- thirty seven. I had a class to teach. I turned around and stopped Blaze. "Hey, Blaze, do you want me to walk you to your next class."

"Sure." I walked over to her and we started talking. Hey, I was known as a chatterbox.

"So, how you enjoying the school." She flinched at the word school. Uh oh, I thought. She must be an experiment.

"It's okay ." she didn't elaborate.

"If you need to talk, I'm here. And more then you think, I'll understand."

"I doubt that." she responded.

"That's what most say." I smiled at her. "Hey, we're here." I motioned to the class. She had it with Scott. I nodded slightly to him and headed off to the classroom I was needed in.

Right when I got to the classroom, I heard a voice behind me, "Storm, can I talk to you for a moment." I turned around and smiled at the professor.

"Sure thing." I walked to his side. "what did you want to talk about?"

"Privately." he explained.

"What about my class?" I asked.

"Logan is taking care of it."

"Logan?" I asked concerned.

"He'll do fine." he assured me.

'Okay." we walked the rest to his office. Well, him moving his wheelchair. When we got to the elevator, I reluctantly followed him in. Hey, I was claustrophobic. I usually took the stairs. Xavier noticed

"You okay?"

"Claustrophobic." I thought I explained that to him.

"Yes, that would explain it." I excited the elevator and went to his office and held the door open for him.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"We'll I talked to Logan about what happened on the mission. He was concerned. He said you mentioned dumpster diving for food."

"Oh," I tried to think of an explanation, "that was a long time ago, when we..." I caught myself, "I was on the run."

"From?"

"People." I didn't elaborate. "They wanted and want me dead."

"Ah, he also said you hacked into a system. Something about not having to retest passwords and getting there in seconds."

"I've had practice." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know how you would react when I told you. I've broken almost every law. Though we really didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Who's we?" he asked. I could tell he was curious.

"Tell you what, professor, I'll introduce you sometime. You'd like them." I thought over the flock. Max's and Fang's act like they don't like each other, Angel and me talking over fashion, Gazzy and Iggy's bombs. I really missed them. I was about to cry. The memories were flooding my mind. Accidently I let a tear slip.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I miss them, but I can't go back. Please don't tell anyone."

"Storm, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"It's not exactly my story to tell." I started crying. "I really got to go. I don't want to flood the yard."

"We'll talk later."

"Okay." I raced out of the room. I felt someone try to enter my mind, but I pushed them away and ran outside. It was raining. I tried to calm myself down. After a few minutes the rain stopped and I went back inside while drying the tears. I made sure I looked okay, and headed to my class to make sure Logan hadn't burned the class down. Thankfully, he hadn't, but he gave me a look of concerned and purposely stayed in the class, as I finished teaching it, explaining the different types of mutants, right now we were talking about those who controled the elements. The bell rang., "Don't forget the report that is due in two days." I called after them as I watch them leave.

Logan turned to me, "you okay?"

"I'm fine Logan."

Then he pointed to the red marks under my cheek, "that's not okay."

"oh my, do you think they noticed." I was concerned.

"They were distracted by my presence."

"I'm going to go find Blaze."


	4. Disasters

Thankfully, I was done with classes for the day, but the bad part was so was everyone else. The kids had scattered off to do various things, such as homework, while they waited for dinner. I slid back in the desk in my room. Thankfully, it was a private room. I was trying to find the words to explain everything. Would the Flock even accept me back? I mean I missed them so much. I still keep in touch with Angel, but I haven't written or called her in some time. She said that it didn't matter, but she didn't know about the weather control. I needed to fly, and I mean really fly with wings out and everything. I grabbed the hoodie, with the slights in the back and headed out.

Before I arrived at the door, I heard a knock. I threw the hoodie down and called out, "who is it?"

Scott's voice greeted me, "Storm, we were going in town and I was wondering if you want to come with us."

I really wasn't up for it, "No thanks, I sort of already have plans."

Scott decided it was good opportunity to tease me, "you're giving up a chance to go shopping, something must be wrong."

"Leave her alone." Logan growled at him.

"Who asked you?" Scott shot back.

I pushed the hoodie underneath the pillow , as I listened to the exchange.

"Just leave." Logan ordered Scott.

"How about both of you leave and save me the trouble of kicking you away from my door. " I growled back. I heard a set of footsteps leave. It sounded like Scott. Great, Logan had stayed around. I practically yanked the door off it's hinges to face him "What do you want?" He had no idea how close I was to eletricuting him.

He put up his hands defensively, "Calm down, I just wanted to talk."

"Can we talk some time else?" I asked him.

"Something's bothering you and you need to tell me what it is. And don't blow it off like it is nothing. You've been distracted ever since we got back from Canada. Besides you don't make it rain, just for the fun of it."

"I'm just dealing with some things." I tried to reassure him.

"Like what?"

"It's the past, You shouldn't worry about it."

"How far?"

"Logan, you of all people should know that some people just don't like to talk about their past. I'm one of those people. It brings back too many bad memories."

"How far?" he pushed. I knew he wouldn't give it up.

"Before I meet Xavier, now will you leave me alone."

"Storm, you have me concerned."

"Logan. I don't want to talk about it right now, will you please leave."

"What are you after, Storm?" he asked.

"That's a good question. I'll tell you when I figure that out."

"Strom," he was concerned. Thankfully before he could continue Blaze came up and turned to me.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure thing." I smiled at her. I closed my door and locked. Boy, was I paranoid. "Logan, we'll talk later." I walked away with Blaze in tow. When we were out of hearing distance, "So what do you need."

She smiled, "I was wondering if we could talk and maybe you could help me with my homework."

"Sure thing. What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to be out of the way of eavesdroppers, I know just the place." I followed her knowing she really couldn't hurt me.

"Why do they call you Blaze?" I asked you.

She paused, "I don't know, I just named myself." I already knew that, but I wanted to confim it.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Practically, everything, except for Gym, you can't exactly help me with that."

When she said that we entered a small room. It took that time to get to the relization we had climbed some stairs. Though, this place wasn't off limits, I had only been up there a few times. I sat down on the coach and she went to get her books from the table. "Storm, what's you're favorite color?"

"Why?" I asked her

"I don't know, just asking. Would you like me even if I was different?"

"I'd like you no matter what. "

"Even if I was extremely different."

"Even if you were extremely different. Besides, I think I'd understand no matter how different you were."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah." I answered. "So, what do you need help with?"

She pulled out a book and some worksheets. I glanced at them and relized it was from Scott's class. We worked for awhile. Me trying to explain everything to her and she listening attentively. After awhile, she turned and faced me directly. "Storm, I want to show you something."

"Yeah, sweetie." She didn't answer. Then blood started to come out of her. Out of habit I checked the back of her neck. It had a date on it, and that date was today. She was carring an expiration date.

I screamed then yelled out in my head, "Jean." Why couldn't the School just leave me alone? I ran.


	5. Runaways

I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I ran to my room, knowing what was going to happen next, and how I so much wanted to avoid it. I packed a backpack filled with stuff. I need to find the Flock, they could help me. I really hope, they would forgive me for what I did. I wrote a quick note so that Logan and everyone wouldn't worry.

_Don't worry. I just need to deal with some stuff. I'll be back soon, and yes, I'm coming back. I'm not going to betray you guys, if that's what you're worried about. Professor, you'll probably get to meet them soon, if they aren't dead. I'm sorry, but it is best for everyone that I leave for a couple of days. I had no idea this would happen. Please forgive me._

_-Storm_

_P.S. You might want to check the body for tracking devices. I've seen it before. And no I didn't kill her, if you don't believe me check the back of her neck._

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I was so glad everyone was at dinner. I slipped into the forest before I took off. Finally, I was able to spread my wings out. It felt so good. My mind was running through the possible reactions the Flock could have. None would be that good, I better talk to Angel first before I see them as a group.

When I had reached outside of New York, I realized I was hungry. I slipped into a fast food restaurant and got lots of food, much to the strange looks of everyone, which caused me to go outside to eat my meal. I pulled out my X-men cell phone. I looked and saw a couple messages for me. So, they had got my message. I didn't listen to them. Instead, I shut the phone and went to a pay phone. I have no idea why, but I just did, putting in the change, and dialing the number I knew by heart.

I was really nervous, but I knew, I had to do it. The phone rang three times before I was greeted by a voice I knew. It was Max, great. "Hello?" she responded.

"Hi, Max, I know you haven't heard from me in awhile, but could I talk to Angel."

"Nudge?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there, if that's okay with you. Of course I have to first figure out where you guys live."

There was no response as I heard Max hand the phone to someone else. I was guessing Angel. "Angel?" I asked hesitantly

"Nudge?" she asked back.

"I miss you."

"So do I." she responded. "What made you call?"

"I'll explain when I get there, but I want to meet you privately first."

Angel was understanding, "they don't hate you."

"Please, Angel. "

"Is that Nudge?" I heard someone ask in the background. I didn't pay much attention to figure out who it was.

"Okay. Meet me in the meadow, were we meet the last time. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"If I can still teleport, I'll be there."

"Call if you can't" she added.

"Okay. I can't wait to see you. This week has been horrible without you guys."

"Bye." Angel responded, "see you soon."


	6. Meetings

I landed in the small clearing. I waited about an hour just thinking. What was taking her so long? I did have one problem though, killing time. I sat down on a log and drummed my fingers. After about a half hour of this, I went to busy my mind. I looked down at my cell phone and checked who the messages were from, not taking the time to listen to them. There were two from Logan, one from the professor, Jean had called, and not to mention the times they didn't leave a message.

I sat there and waited. I was about to actually breaking my vow and listen to the messages when I heard the sound of someone. I looked up and saw that Angel was standing in the clearing. I looked around from signs and saw that Iggy was doing here. Without waiting for anything, I ran up and hugged Angel at the quickest speed possible. "I missed you so much." I practically exclaimed at her while not letting her go of my grasp.

"So did I. I can't read your thoughts." was what she said.

"Oh, that. I"m so used to people trying to read my thoughts, the block was supposedly put up subconciously. I really can only remove it when I concentrate. How's everyone."

"They can't wait to see you."

"And what is Iggy doing here?"

"I couldn't convince him to stay home." Not really caring I ran over and hugged Iggy. Then I smiled at Angel, "let's sit down."

"Okay."

I was still in somewhat shock, "You look grown up. It has been way to long."

"I know." she responded.

I smiled back at her. "So do you think they'll forgive me."

"Of course, they'll forgive you."

Iggy gave his comment, "It's not like you meant to do it on purpose. Besides, Total's fine."

"How can he be fine?" I exclaimed, "I acidently sent at him enought lightening to severally injure a normal human."

"You forget Total's not human." Angel reminded me.

"There is that, I agreed. So what's the status on operation Max and Fang."

This got Angel really excited, "they finally went past their stubborness and admitted they loved each other. They're engaged."

"Really." I practically screamed. I really missed Angel.

"Yeah."

"Took them long enough." Iggy added.

"And.." Angel paused. "There's a guy thinking about things. Maining he's worried about someone named Storm, he's following her scent."

"That me." I added annoyed, "Logan," I yelled, "get out here. I'm sure we don't take kindly to eavesdroppers." I heard Logan ran toward the sound of my voice.

"Storm." he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I addressed him.

"We were worried, after we found Blaze, we were worried that you might me hurt. So we came after you."

"We?" I asked.

"Jean, Scott, the professor, not to mention some of the students."

"Students?" Iggy asked.

"I'm a teacher at a school." They both gasped, "not that kind of school." That allowed them to calm down. "Didn't you get my note." I added to Logan.

"Yeah, but we were still worried. The professor sent Jean and me after you."

"Where's Jean?"

"She is waiting for me to find you and talk some sense into you."

"I told you, I'm not betraying you. Anyway, I think introductions are in order." I pointed toward Angel then Iggy. "This is Angel and Iggy." Logan got in a fighting stance. "Calm down. They aren't going to hurt you or me, unless you hurt them first of course." I added.

"We would never hurt you, Nudge." Iggy and Angel said at the exact same time, while looking at me. Logan started to look confused.

"I know." I added.

Angel sent me a thought _"_He doesn't know does he."

"Yeah." I said outload.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I have some bussiness to take care of. I'll see you after that." I smiled at Iggy and Angel, "I'm sorry, this didn't happen on better circumstances. I can't believe I was so stupid to think you guys wouldn't forgive me. I mean we've been through so much together."

"Magneto is on the move." Logan added.

"Of course he is. Look, I came here, not only to see my family, but to get some help. They, I mean we have been dealing with this kind of thing for years." I paused, "and Logan, if I were you, I'd block your thoughts." Realization hit him after a few seconds.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Angel pouted.

"Said the sixteen year old mutant." I pointed out.

"There is that." she agreed.

"I really want to see everyone. Is it okay, if I come home with you guys."

"Oh no, you are not disappearing again. The professor had already too much trouble tracking you down. He practically fainted."

I was shocked, that didn't happen, of course he hadn't been able to track me very well before. "The professor?" Angel asked.

"I need to talk to Max. We have more trouble."

Iggy looked warily in Logan's direction before whispering, for only bird hearing, "haven't we already saved the world enough times."

"Hey, " I looked at Logan, "did you hear that?"

"What?, oh you mean what that kid said, yeah I heard it."

"Great." I admitted.

"How could he?" Iggy question, "and he called me a kid."

**Sorry for the wait. Please review**

"Trust me Ig, everyone is a kid to him. I murmered.

"I heard that." Logan growled.

"Of course you did." I muttered.


	7. Confrontations

They had decided to take me out to a restaurant. I tried to protest saying that I couldn't possibly blend in , but it didn't help very much. It was funny when I heard how Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, tried to play the protective older brothers and question Logan to death. I finally had to step in. We all sat down in a large booth. Logan wouldn't leave me alone for five minutes.

"I guess I have a shadow." I murmerd, as we sat down. I sat nicely beside Angel and Iggy, extremely happy. Max was extremely happy sitting in the corner by Fang. She was beaming.

"You do." Angel agreed.

"Wait, Max, I just thought of something. If you marry Fang, then you won't be Maximum Ride anymore."

"I always be Maximum Ride, and besides me and Fang have worked that out."

"You never told me when the wedding was, oh my, it's going to be so much fun. I can't believe you guys actually told each other. You guys were so oblivious. We had been trying to get you guys together for years, and now you have...." Iggy put his hand over my mouth.

"Glad to have you back, Nudge." Max laughed.

Logan was puzzled, "so, why do you guys call her Nudge, I thought her name was, wait what did you say it was."

"That's her name. Atleast, the one she gave herself, slash, was given." Max explained taking on her leader role.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I'll explain part of it later, but what are we going to do? I missed you guys so much, but I have responsiblities."

"That you do." Logan added.

"We'll deal with that later." Max said decisively.

The waitress came and we all ordered. She off course was shocked at the amount, but we lied and said some of it was for later. "That never changes." I muttered.

"Hey, atleast since some of us are full grown, we eat a little bit less."

"I guess so." I added. I went deep into thought. "though it is only a little bit."

"Storm, I was wondering, why do you guys eat so much." Logan added.

"Storm?" Fang asked.

"It's the name they gave me." I explained. "Wasn't it you Logan who picked it out."

"Why'd they give you that name?" Gazzy asked.

"Not sure, it probably has something to do with controling the weather."

I heard Max wince. I turned to see her clutching her head. "Cool." Gazzy exclaimed. "I wish I could control the weather."

"No you don't, Gaz. Angel what's going on?"

"The voice came back a couple days ago."

"What did it say?"

"Something about you showing up," then she added in my head, "and that we have to save the world again."

"Great." I added annoyed.

"What's the voice, and how did it know you were coming back?" Logan asked.

"Long story." Gazzy said.

"Is she going to have another brain attack?" I asked them worried.

Fang was holding her and murmuring comforting things in my ear. When I said that, Max regained control. "I'm fine."

"Same old Max, as stubborn as ever." I joked.

"She's getting better." Fang commented.

"Hey!" Max pushed Fang. "The voice says we can trust him." motioning to Logan

"Well, I could've told you that."

Angel was nervous, "Nudge, there''s a guy sending hate thoughts at you."

"Where?"

"Over there." pointing me toward a figure at a lone table. I looked.

"Pyro." I muttered.

"I'll deal with it." Logan muttered.

"Yeah, cause, you'll always such a good diplomat in the past.' I teased him.

"Who's Pyro?" they all asked.

"A student who didn't exactly go well. We tried to help him, but it didn't work out."

"That's an understatement." Logan added.

"Why is he called Pyro?"

"Long story. Maybe we should wait for the professor to explain it."

"Maybe," I nodded. Logan left and walked over to Pyro's table. "You guys, I missed you so much, no one knows about that you know whats. It's so hard."

"Speaking of the you know whats." Max teased back. "they're showing."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. So you guys can talk this over and before anyone notices."

"Be careful."

"Can do." I nodded. I rushed to the bathroom, but there was one problem. Pyro's table was in between me and the bathroom. Pyro tried to trip me, but I quickly got out of the way. "Nice try." I smirked. I rushed into the bathroom and dealt with the wing problem before coming back out.

"I can't believe you have sunk this low. Hanging out with their kind. Why do you think I left?" Pyro muttered. This made me mad, Logan was suppose to talk to him.

"Well, they can beat you to a pulp, they could kill you quite easily, and they have the sense not to just slaughter people." I got mad, and I was sure everyone could tell even though I hissed it. I knew Logan and the Flock were listening. I was about to stalk off.

"You guys are so weak. You stay at the School for what, nothing." The word the School not only set the Flock off, but of course but made Logan mad.

"Do you want to take this outside?"

The Flock bolted up, "It's not that school," I hissed at them. But still, Fang, Max, and Iggy motioned for Angel and Gazzy to stay there and headed over to us.

"Let's not make a scene." Logan reminded him.

"Like I care." Pyro responded back.

"We do." Max yelled, "come on guys let's leave."

"What!" Pyro and Logan yelled at the same time.

I knowing not to mess with Max followed her out the door, especially when Max was angry or protecting the Flock. Max made out the rear while leaving a bill on the table. Logan reluctantly followed while growling at Pryo in the process. I smiled on the way out.

**I'll have to go back to school soon, so I won't be able to update as often, I'll try to update semioften and in the next week. Thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Interogations

Fang and Iggy decided to interagate Logan. Gazzy decided to go with. I could picture Logan's look right now. I was in the kitchen with Angel, Total, and Max. I smiled at them, "so what's with you and that guy Logan." Angel asked.

I gagged, " you think there's something going on between me and Logan. he's a friend."

"So you work at a school." Max asked.

"Yeah, I work at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's." I laughed at the joke with the name.

"that's a mouthful." Total commented.

"yeah, Total, did I mention how sorry I was for accidently frying you with a lightening bolt."

"It's fine Nudge, you didn't mean to do it." he said for the tenth tim.

"That's true." I relented, "so Max, do I get to see your dress?"

"Dress?"

"Wedding dress."

"I'm not wearing a dress, how will I hid the wings."

"The people who would be coming wouldn't care, and besides you have to wear a dress, you'd looked so cute."

"You would." Angel agreed.

"Well, we haven't really discussed the plans." Max tried to make an excuse.

"I'll help." I offered as I dug into the ice cream.

"I know you would." Max teased me. "I wonder what Fang and Iggy are doing with your friend."

"interogation?" I offered.

"Good point." Angel added. I reached out for the can of soda, but it was too far, so I just forced the can toward me.

"I saw that." Logan decided to show up.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him concerned.

"Long enough, why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't know about that either."

"I was planning to tell him, I just didn't know how to bring it up." I sent at Angel, "you can't exactly tell him without explaining the wings, and then you had to go to the School, and that's not exactly a comfortable topic."

"That's true." Angel agreed solemly.

"So," I decided to break the tension, "so what do you guys do, I mean I doubt you guys just hang around the house all day, I mean you'd be so bored."

"Angel and Gaz go to school, we work at a variety of jobs really, depends on the mood." Max explained

Fang added something, "until Max gets fired for not being nice to the costumer or not following orders."

"Hey," Max pushed Fang.

"I missed you guys, this has been the worst week ever without you."

"Worse then that week in Germany?" Angel asked.

"Okay, the second worst week ever, Germany was pretty bad."

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"How do I explain this? Max, any suggestions." I thought for a second, "you know what I'll tell you all at the same time."

"You aren't pregnent are you?" Logan asked.

"As if, unless you believe Scott's the father. Me and Scott, ugh" I teased him back, "have you meet him."

"True." Logan finally relented.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Itex happened."

"Not again." Gazzy complained.

"What do you know Storm, we went to that place a couple days ago? You better tell me what is going on, I have a bone to pick with Stryker."

"Do you mean a metally enchanced bone perchance?"

"Yeah," Logan let out his claws as he laughed.

Everyone got defensive and I laughed, "don't worry, he's on our side. Logan wouldn't have anything to do with that place, he's sort of like us as I explained before. I'm sorry to be mean you all but I'm tired. Is it okay if I spend the night."

"Like us?" Logan asked.

**Couldn't help it, but I was having so much fun teasing Wolverine is this chapter. Please reviewing even though I'm at the moment putting more then one chapter up in this story.**


	9. Loves

I heard a knock on the door of the room I was staying in. I had quickly fallen asleep because of how tired I was, but this knock woke me up. I jerked my head up. "Yes." I hissed knowing whoever was there could hear me. Someone came in, I automatically sort of adjusted my eyes to figure out who it was. It looked like Iggy, "Iggy?" I guessed.

"Yeah." he responded. I got up and turned on the light while shutting the door.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, though the last person who said that to me died on me, so you better not do that."

"I won't die on you, we should go some place private to talk. I really doubt everyone is asleep."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Follow me." he smiled.

"What will Max do if she finds out we're not here."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

"Want to use the window in here."

"Sure, but go out first and be careful."

"Don't worry I will." I smiled at him.

"Turn around." I told Iggy.

"Why?"

"I can't exactly go flying in what I'm wearing, so turn around and don't peek."

"I'm blind."

"I don't care. If you're a guy, you can't be facing me while I'm getting dressed. I've never cared about the fact you were blind and I am not going to start now." He turned around and I quickly pulled something on, making sure of course they matched. "I'm ready."

"Finally, you took forever." he teased me.

"It was less then two minutes, come on." I popped out the window and went on the roof, I waited for Iggy to come out. He followed and we meet on the roof. "which way?" I asked him.

"Follow me." I followed him, carefully noting the way back just in case something happened. We landed by some river in a clearing.

I grinned at Iggy, but I had no idea why. "I feel dangerous, like I'm breaking the law or something."

"Well, let's not break the law or anything. I just want to talk."

"About?" I asked him. I was curious. I really wasn't helping anything.

"Well, there's a reason I went with Angel, and I don't want to have to wait any longer to tell you, I love you no matter what happens, I always will. You have no idea how much I missed you."

I don't know why, but I started crying, which caused it to start to rain, "sorry," I apologized, "you have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words out of your mouth. I'll stop the rain, just hold on for a second."

He put his hand on my arm and pulled me toward him, "no don't, it's perfect, just like you." He was so sweet and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back, but then was reminded of everything.

"Blaze is dead because of everything, it's not okay, what are we going to do abou that, I mean come on, we can't just ignore that. Maybe I could convince the professor to let you guys stay." I started to cry again on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy started to pat me on the back and comfort me. He kissed me on the forehead and I feel asleep peacefully in his arms.

**Sorry for the shortness of this and it being basically pure fluff. Don't worry, that's not going basically be every part, but this was important for the development of the story. Please review so I can get your imput and if you have any ideas private message me.**


	10. Families

I woke up in my bed. The events of the previous night scrolled through my head, which caused me to smile. I realized I was still in what I had left in last night. I bolted up and checked if anyone was in the room, just in case. I glanced at the clock, and realized most people should be out of bed. "Angel?" I called out in my head.

After a few minutes I heard her respond, "yeah, Nudge."

"Could you come to my room, I need your help?" I responded.

"Sure, be there in a sec." Angel entered the room less then a minute later.

"I don't know what to wear." I complained to her

"How can you not know what to wear, you always know what to wear?" she asked me. I'm glad I had Angel back.

"Well," I started. I have a limited selection, but I don't know what to wear, "This decision is impossible."

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Angel asked. I blushed which caused her to take it as a yes, "what happened tell me everything?"

"I would, but I'm guessing, some people are listening."

"You can't really blame them, they want to know what is going on. Tell me real quick though what happened, in my mind."

I removed the block and sent a thought at her, "Iggy kissed me." She squealed in delight.

"I knew it. Well, let me see what you have." I showed her what I had. She paused, "well, that is a hard decision. I say you wear the black top with the white skit, then wear the belt. Then wear heels or something."

"Thanks Angel, you're the best. I'll be down in a second just let me get dressed first." Angel left and I quickly at bird kid speed got dressed. "That felt so good." I murmered. I left the room and headed downstairs. I meet everyone downstairs.

"fifty-five seconds, I think that's a new record, especially for Nudge." Gazzy teased.

"Gaz, watch what you say. Besides," I looked around, "were's Logan."

"I'm right here." Logan emmerged from behind a door way.

Iggy sat a plate in front of me, "here you go," he smiled. He stole a peck on my check, which caused me to blush.

Max and Fang stared in disbelief, Angel was beaming and Logan dropped his plate. Max screamed, "what was that?"

"Nothing." Iggy and I looked in each other's direction then back at Max. "doesn't Gazzy and Angel have classes or something today?" I tried to change the subject.

"Max, got us out of them because you were here." Angel explained.

"That was nice of her. Max, you know how much I missed you, but I don't really have time to catch up, we need to talk, and hopefully we can fully catch up later."

"About?"

I heard a knock on the kitchen door followed by someone knocking the door over. I looked up and saw Scott and Jean. The Flock immediately got defensive and Iggy took a very defensive position to protect me. "You know you owe Max a new door." I told them.

"Storm?" they asked in disbelief. Of course most people wouldn't believe us if we told them everything.

"I told you I was fine, why can't that be enough, besides I already have Logan stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you." Logan protested.

"Whatever floats your boat, Jean, Scott, what are you doing here?"

"We were worried." Jean tried to explain.

"I'm fine, see. I'll see you guys later, but can you please leave Max and everyone in peace."

"They're clean." Angel declared.

"What?" Scott asked.

"She read our minds." Jean explained calmly.

"Thanks, Ang. Though how does she know." Max asked.

"She also can read minds," I explained ,"but probably not ours."

"Why can't I read your guy's minds?" Jean asked.

"Long story." I explained unwilling to go into detail. "and something that would be so hard to tell. I better just tell you guys waht's going on, and Jean, Scott, if you harm these people in any way, I will fry you." I glared at them.

"What is going on?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, let's just say your favorite Sniker bar stealer and mine decided to come back."

"ter Botcher?" Max asked.

"Yep, and they decided to try for a second time, or whatever it is now. Can't they learn. I really think you should meet the professor Max, you'd like him. thankfully this time, I believe we are going to have help." I turned toward Jean and Scott, "I don't really want to go into detail without giving too much away. This doesn't just affect me."

"Could you put the door back?" Max asked them. "You have no idea how many times we have had to put that door back on."

"They came here?" I asked Max.

"Weren't you here, oh yeah, you had left by then, yep, I really don't like those guys"

"Neither do I Max, neither do I."

**Three parts in one day, I feel pround, but of course I need to work on my other story. I had been stuck on it and it has been hard to write the part, so if you are reading that one too, I'm sorry. Hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	11. Flights

It had been decided. The Flock would come to the mansion to meet the professor and sort out what they were going to do. We were all in the X-jet, which of course made the Flock and myself jumpy. In closed spaces were never our thing. No one had been told about the wings, or any of the other powers the Flock possessed, which by the way were alot. I had decided to sit in between Iggy, and because the other X-men hadn't become comfotable with me being surronded by Flock members, Jean sat on my other side. The long flight there was really getting on my nerves, the only thing that keep me from just teleporting out of there was Iggy's hand on mine. "Hey, Jean, is the fridge still stocked?" I asked her. I was getting hungry.

"Yeah, it's stocked why." I got up and walked toward the fridge, "Ig, do you want anything?" I asked him.

"Whatever." he responded. The rest of the Flock realized what I was doing.

"Don't forget about me." Gaz cried out.

"Get me somthing." Angel added. Max and Fang didn't say anything. I got somehting for me and Ig and then pulled something out for Angel and Gaz. I put the sandwhiches on their laps then took the rest over to Iggy. Then I realized somthing. Iggy's bombs.

"Thanks." Angel and Gaz responded at the same time.

"No problem." I decided to start having a conversation with Angel in her head, "Ang, how many bombs do Gaz and Ig have on themselves."

"No idea." she responded.

"Ig, please don't blow anything up." I said out loud

"Don't worrry." he responded smiling. Those words calmed me down.

"Jean, how much longer tell we land?" I asked her between bites of my sandwich.

"About half and hour, Storm." she responded. I nodded.

"Great." we could totally fly there faster then this, "any idea if you could speed it up." I asked them.

"Why you so impatient?" Scott teased.

"I have good reasons, but really, I just want to get out of this plane." The space was too inclosed.

"Remember that time we were in that plane being escorted." Max asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that when we figured out about my you know."

"Yeah, we did figure that out then."

"Huh?" Jean asked.

"Nothing." I brushed it off. I squeezed Iggy's hand tighter.

"Calm down." he whispered only low enough for me to hear.

"Thanks." I responded back.

I heard Max whimper and turned to see one of her brain attacks. Jean was rushing too her side, but the Flock got there faster. "Breath, Max, breathe." Fang whispered. Logan had witnessed one the previous night so he knew to stay out. "We are going to make it through this."

Jean wanted to get through, "Calm down, I'm a doctor, I can help."

The Flock stiffened, and Fang got into control of the situation, "get away from her, she'll be fine." At that word, Max came out of the attack and winced at the headache. Fang was still enveloping her.

"Fang, I'm fine, you can let go now." Fang took a long time to let go, but finally did. "stupid Voice." she whispered.

"Let me guess, he's as cryptic as ever." Iggy commented.

"Yep." Max agreed.

"who's cyptic?"

"another long story." Max added.

"it's kind of the same story." I commented.

"Good point." Max agreed.

"We're here." Logan announced.

"Finally." I shrugged. When we landed, the Flock rushed off the plane. I laughed and just pulled Iggy along after them, not letting go of his hand. The professor was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"When you said we were going to have guests, I didn't guess this many." the professor laughed. His face furrowed in concern.

"Don't try proffessor." I told him, "you not going to be able to."

Jean, Logan, and Scott had joined us by then. Jean added, "I tried, but it didn't really work."

"Of course, it didn't." Angel agreeed.

Max took over the leader role, "I'm Max." she started to point to the groups, "this is Angel, Fang, Gaz, and the one holding Nudge's hand is Iggy." Gaz snickered, and I playfully punched him.

"I'm Proffesor Charles Xavier. Nudge, hum, what strange names you guys have. I see you have meet Jean, Logan, and Scott. You seem to alreay know Storm really well though."

Total decided to complain, "Max, you forgot about me again, I'm hungry, were's the food."

"Oh and this is our talking dog, Total." Max added. Everyone gasped in amazement at Total, just wait until they see the wings, now that would be what really got them amazed.

"a talking dog?" the Professor asked.

"Not the weiredest thing I've seen." Logan commented.

**Please review, and if you have any ideas you can private message me. It might just get me to update faster.**


	12. Showings

"Will you guys help us take down Itex?" Max asked.

"Why do we need to take down Itex?" Scott asked.

Max sighed, "I guess, it is better to show you before we explain. You've guess has showed us your secret, I guess we should show you ours. Do you guys have any really open space?"

I knew what Max was about to do, and I wasn't sure if she knew what she was getting herself into. "You sure Max."

"I'm sure." Max agreed. No one disagreed with Max's judgement because after all she was the leader, and she ususally knew what she was doing.

"What about the clearing me and Logan sometimes spar in?" I offered, I really didn't think having kids watch us was a good idea, plus we need more open space then what the building offered us.

"Clearings are good. Lots of space." Gazzy commented.

"Nice going Gaz." I teased him.

"Alright, but how am I going to get there?" the proffessor asked.

"I'll push you." Logan offered. He headed out to the clearing. We had purpose driven steps. I noticed the proffessor was having a conversation with Angel. We were half way there when a thought occured to me.

"Angel, come here, I want to see something."

"Okay, Nudge, but be careful."

"What is she doing?" the proffessor asked.

"Nudge, be careful." Max warned.

"Fingerprints." I coughed off. I touched Angel's hand and focused all my energy on the fingerprint. The Flock's history was harder for me to read as always, but if I tried any of the other Flock's histories, it would take much longer. "catch up." I spat out between the memories that were filling my head. Involuntarily I stepped back, under the onslaught.

"Let's not do that again." I told Angel.

"agreed."

"What just happened, it's like her mind was there for a while and then it went blank." the proffessor commented.

"Interesting." Jean added. Thankfully, we got to the clearing in one piece. The kids thankfully didn't seem to see us.

"In what order?" I asked Max nervous. I had no idea what was going on, or who was going first.

About a minute later, Angel entered my mind and send me the message, "All going up at Max's signal. Fly for a while then come back. Individual starts oldest to youngest."

"Thanks, Ang." I responded outload.

"What?" was asked by almost everyone.

"In head." I explained. I stepped back and made sure everyone had enough room to take off.

Everyone was puzzled, but Max interupted by giving the order. We spread our wings and took off. The look on the team's faces were priceless. Especially when they were looking at me.

"You have wings." Logan sputtered out.

"You have claws." I pointed out.

"How?" the professor asked.

"Story comes after, everyone land." I did a couple loops and landed while still in the air. Max stayed in the air. I went and squeezed Iggy's hand.

"Why is she still in the air?" Jean asked.

"Just watch." Fang smiled. Max took off at full speed, then she came back.

"plus having an annoying voice in my head, sometimes." Max smiled. "Fang, your turn.

Fang immediately turned invisible. I laughed. then he reappreaded and just blended in with the surrondings. "Show off." I teased him. I let go of Iggy's hand.

He started to touch things and called out colors. I laughed. "What?" Scott asked.

"He's blind." I explained.

"Nudge, be careful." Iggy claimed. I smiled.

"I will." I reluctantly gave up his hand.I teleported to the other side of the meadow, then I came back.

"You can teleport." Jean was shocked.

"Not only that, anybody have any metal on them?" Gaz threw something in the air. It looked like a bomb. I attracted the metal then detracted it. I let go and Gazzy caught it.

"You're like Magneto." Scott commented.

"No not really, am I missing anything."

"The hacking thing, and I guess the fingerprint thing." Fang offered.

"Can't exactly demonstrate that now can I. Gaz your turn."

In ter Botcher's perfect voice, "I will destroy they snicker bars." The rest of the Flock and I started to crack up. Then Gaz went on to the professor's voice, "You mean this, Nudge." then he switched to Jean's, "not that, the other thing."

"So he can imitate voices." the proffessor observed.

Then it was Angel's turn. She forced Scott into the chicken dance. "What did you do?" he exclaimed.

"Well, apparently, you just did the chicken dance." Angel observed. Then she decided to change her appearance. She did that in a quick movement.

"That one's new." I commented. Angel beamed then turned back to her normal self.

"She can change her appearance." Logan realized.

"That just leaves the fish and the underwater thing, right."

"Yeah, but I totally can't do it now." Angel commented.

"Don't forget about me." Total exclaimed.

"No one could forget about you, you would make yourself known first." Iggy pointed out.

**Ideas, sorta kind appreciated. Please review though or give me your imput.**


	13. Surprises

We were about to turn around and head back to the mansion. "Someone's coming." Logan told us. He was directing toward the the opposite direction, so we turned around. Out of the trees stepped Magneto, Mystic, and Pyro.

"Erik." Xavier smiled.

"We've came to talk. Not to fight, but just in case." Magneto pulled Logan toward him.

"What's he doing?" Max asked.

"He's using the metal in Logan to attract him to him. Logan can't do anything about it." Jean responded.

Angel looked at me, "Nudge, can't you do something?" It was obvious Logan was in pain.

"Let him go." I asked Magneto.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nudge." Gazzy pleaded, "I like that guy."

"What do you expect me to do?" Then it hit me. "Angel, you know what to do when the time comes." I smiled at her.

"Storm, what are you going to do?" Jean asked me. I grinned, I hadn't had this much fun in years.

Magneto was curious. I didn't respond. While he was distracted on using him power on Logan, I removed his helmet. Angel automatically made him stop. He couldn't do anything while Angel had her in his control.

"You control metal?" Magneto asked me. "I thought that was what I did."

"It is what you do, now what do you want."

"Well, I was told you were hanging out with humans, so I cam to stop that."

"There's nothing wrong with humans, as long as they don't want to take over the world, you are human too you know." Max told Magneto.

"I'm a mutant, that's different."

"We of all people should know there is a difference, but we all know there are similarities. It doesn't take a mutant to become evil. You guys aren't even close to what mutants really are." Max responded.

"Nudge, watch out." I heard a familar voice call.I automatically went into defensive and disappeared from sight and the area.

**I'm sorry it has been awhile, I'm stuck in all my crossovers, so please help. Please reviews and if you have any ideas please send my a message.**


	14. Memories

This couldn't be happening. He was back, great. How was I suppose to tell the Flock? How was I suppose to tell Logan. Why do you think I disappeared? That monster was back. For some reason, I was hoping he was dead. What was I kidding, he wasn't dead. That bastard who had rapped me was alive. I wonder where he hid them, are they even alive? I finally looked around the surrondings I was in.

I was in a cemetary, how fitting. I had no idea where though. I really didn't have the energy to go back though, so I walked into the nearby town to figure out where I was. It looked like a small town, but I kept going. I probably stood out with my white hair, but right now I didn't care. I needed energy, and that meant food. About five minutes after my transportation, my phone rang. I checked the caller id. It was Logan, but I ignored it. I went into a local dinner, atleast what looked like a local dinner.

I heard whispers commenting about me. "What is with her? The white hair can't be natural."

"She looks familiar." some one else commented, I swerved to see who said that. It was no one I noticed, so I just ignored it. He had probably seen me on the news or something.

I sat down and waited for someone to come take my order. The restaurant was themed with old movies, atleast references to old movies. A waiter came and got my order, he was young, probably trying to get cash during high school or something. "Can I take your order?" he asked politely.

"Yes," I looked down at the menu and then smiled when I found what I wanted. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, and a large order of steak fries. And to drink, I'll have a large coke."

"Got it, I will get it for you soon."

"Thanks." I smiled. I was interupted by someone sitting down. I looked up to see who it was. Two kids sat down before me, they looked around six, they could be twins. The realization made me really wonder what happened to my two kids. Yes, it might surprise you, but when I was rapped I had two beautiful kids which they took from me and I thought were dead. I really thought they were dead, but with his reappearance, they must me still alive. "Do you guys need something?" I asked them.

"Well, they are alive." the boy smiled at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked them.

"They aren't dead." the girl told me.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

The girl almost started crying, "Mom, you don't recognize us." It started to rain as she started to cry. The realization hit me.

"Come here, and let me hug you." I started to cry, but they were tears of joy. The rain just got harder with my help. My daughter almost jumped me, and my son just sat back. "I thought you guys dead, I'm so glad you gusy aren't" I pulled her into a hug.

"I know," my son smiled at me, "I can read minds." I automaticly blocked my mind, even if he was my son, I'm sure there were some things in my mind, he was a little bit too young to see. "I go by Zephyr."

"Amu." my daughter told me. I kissed her forehead.

The waiter came back. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'll have two more orders, but instead of coke, they'll have milk instead."

"Mom!" Amu complained.

"You guys need to eat, you probably are hungry, and you need the nutrients, you are going to eat something." I told them. The waiter left. Of course my phone rang, so I knew I had to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked.

Logan's voice greeted me, "where on earth are you?"

"Hello, to you too," my mind started to form a plan. "Give the phone to Angel, or the professor." I told him.

"Where are you?" Logan asked again.

"Give them the phone, Logan." I ordered Logan.

"Fine."

"Who's that mom?" Zephyr commented.

"Who's that?" the professor asked.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I just got over my writer's block, and hopefully, I don't get another one. Thanks, and please review.**

"Well...." I started to explain.


	15. Interactions

**Sorry about that. There is a poll regarding the future of this fanfiction on my profile. Don't worry, I'm not going to discontinue it. I figure I should add in here sometime that I do not own Maximum Ride or X-men. Thank you for reading this and please review to tell me any ideas or what you think of this story.**

"Hold on to my hand." I told Zephyr and Amu.

"Why?" they asked.

"I'm going to teleport you guys, so you can meet your aunts and uncles. Plus, you guys need to be safe. I won't have my kids running around, trying to avoid Erasers. You guys are staying with me."

"Yes, mom." they complained and took my hands. I concentrated. I arrived in the proffesor's office.

"Come on." I urged my kids as I pulled them into a hug and kissed their foreheads. I opened the door and went outside. I found the Flock and everyone together. Everyone got defensive. "If you hurt them, I will kill you." I told them. Zephyr and Amu smiled.

"Who are these kids?" Logan asked.

"Well, they are mine. This is my beautiful daughter Amu, and my handsome son, Zephyr." I smiled at Logan.

"What!" Max exclaimed.

"the School." I told her and she understood. My kids and anyone who had spent time at a school flinched. "They won't hurt you." I whispered in my kid's ears and pulled them closer to me.

"Kids, this is" I pointed to them in order," Max, Angel, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy or the Gasman, Logan, Charles Xavier, otherwise known as the proffessor, Scott, Jean, and Total."

Angel went and hugged Amu and then Zephyr. "Mom, what if the Eraser's come back." Amu asked.

"I will not let them hurt you." I told my kids. "I lost you guys once and thought you were dead, I am in no way going to do that again."

I then noticed Angel and Zephyr were concentrating. "What are you guys having a mental conversation or something." I asked them.

"Yep." Angel answered.

Logan interupted, "why didn't you tell us?"

"Do we have to go over this, I thought they were dead."

The profeessor decided to speak, "your friends explained to us what happened."

"Ah, crap."


End file.
